LOL: Love On Line
by ghostwriterzala
Summary: After suffering three times in a row break-ups, will Cagalli be able to find new love interest or she will just be hooked in an affair called Love On-Line. (Category changed to Rated T)
1. Chapter 1: Unlucky in Love

**Disclaimer: **

None of the characters and plot in the Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to me. The rightful owner is Sunrise Bandai, however the idea of this fanfiction is solely owned by me. This story is fictional, any similarities to one's life is purely coincidental

**:::Chapter 1: Unlucky in Love:::**

She is standing in front of a full body mirror while her reflection suggests that she looks so miserable. Her blonde hair is messy, dark and swollen eye bags are just some of what she got from locking herself in her room for almost 2 days.

**Flashback**

_Two days ago…_

"Cagalli, I don't think that this kind of relationship we have will push through".

"What do you mean Rusty? Could you just say it to me explicitly?" the blonde girl demanded.

"I want a break up!" he said almost casually.

She doesn't want to believe what is she hearing right now. Her body felt numb and her knees started to weakened.

"No Rusty, you are just kidding right?"

"I am sorry Cagalli".

-SLAP-

"Bastard!"

End of Flashback

She was about to slump back to bed when she heard the doorbell to buzz. At first she don't have the intention to bother who's visiting her but due to her annoyance on the noise it creates, she was forced to look who was it.

"Oh Cagalli!", the pink haired visitor hugged her.

"You look terrible! We were worried about you!"

"Lacus, why don't we get inside first, its kinda embarrassing somebody sees me in this condition"

"It's a good thing you mentioned of that. Now, now, before we get to the girl talk, please take a bath first!", she said to Cagalli and grinned.

The blonde just gave the pink head a glare but the other one just winked at her.

After almost one hour, Cagalli finally finished cleansing herself.

"You really took your time huh!" Lacus teased.

"Sorry for keeping you wait. Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"An iced tea will do, I brought you a strawberry cake." Lacus said.

She was delighted upon hearing those. Strawberry cake is her favorite.

"So, are you ready to tell me what had happened, of course without being teary eyed. I don't want you to be crying again." Lacus asked sincerely.

"That Rusty jerk, he dumped me".

Bitterness in her eyes is obvious upon saying those words.

"I should have listened to you before. He was a bastard".

She sighed heavily.

"You deserved someone better." Lacus was trying to comfort her.

"Tell me Lacus, am I that so ugly or terrible? Why am I being consistently dumped by those guys?"

Tears are starting to well up in her eyes.

"No you are not ugly or terrible. Those guys just think so superficially. They don't know how to determine a precious rose. You are beautiful inside and out. You are who you are. If they could not accept you at your worst, then they don't deserve you at your best. Cheer up girl!" Lacus said while hushing her.

"I can't help it! To feel insecurities. You knew that this is not the first time." Cagalli said.

Yeah that's right. It was not her first break up; well in fact it was the 3rd one. Her first boyfriend was her childhood friend Ahmed. They lasted for about two years but he broke up with her after his parents entered Ahmed into an arranged marriage because he could not afford to disappoint his parents. The second one was Auel Neider, the university heartthrob. He dumped Cagalli after a month, for she was just the flavor of the month at that time. And the recent one was with Rusty Mackenzie, future successor in their business empire. His parents don't approve Cagalli, who is just a P.E instructor, for their son.

"Come on! Just forget about them, let us just dig in with this cake ok?" Lacus changed the topic.

"You must report to class tomorrow. Your students miss you. You must not left them behind especially that the volleyball tournament is fast approaching. Lunar University must bring the bacon home right?"

"The victory will be ours definitely!" Cagalli said.

"Alright, that's the sprit!"

"Thank you Lacus for coming over here and of course for the delicious strawberry cake!".

"Don't mention it! By the way, Kira told me that he should be finished fixing your laptop by tomorrow. I will hand it to you the following day."

"Thanks again."

"Well, I guess I have to go now, I have piles of test papers to check with. See yah tomorrow!"

"You take care!"

**~the following day~**

At the P.E faculty room

"Ohaiyou!" Cagalli greeted.

"Oh! The feisty sensei reported to work now! I thought you're gonna sulk for the rest of your life." Martin said, mocking at Cagalli.

"Just shut up da Costa! You were not helping at all." She said and glared to Martin.

"Take it easy. I was just trolling with you. Well, the students keep on asking you. You must be lucky to have such concerned student."

"Whatever! You aren't funny after all! Bleeh!"

Martin just chuckled to her childish behavior.

_At the volleyball team practice…_

"Hey gals! Did yah practice while the coach was absent?" Cagalli said.

Everybody was happy to see their coach back on the action.

"We are happy that sensei is back!" Asagi exclaimed.

"Same goes for us! Right gals?" Mayura said.

"Of course! Without coach Cagalli, team Akatsuki will not be team Akatsuki without her!" everyone in the members exclaimed.

Upon seeing those gestures shown by her students, she can't help it but to agree with what Martin and Lacus have said. It's not a reason to stop on living if you have suffered from break ups. There are lots of things which are rewarding other than having a love life. As for now, she will have to focus on how to bring the victory to their team.

"Thank you everyone! I'm really happy! So, what are we waiting? Let's start the practice so that the victory will be ours! May the spirit of Haumea bring victory to us! Let's do it team Akatsuki!"

**oooO end of chapter 1 Oooo**

**A/N: **Yes I know it's a shortie one. Review this chapter or else, I'm not going to post the succeeding chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Your Waste of Time Boyfriend

**A/N: **

**Special Thanks to the following:**

_**Falconrukichi and QQ:**_ thanks for your feedback

_**Fate Camishwil :**_ Sweat dropped on your comments. Thank you for the constructive criticism, I really appreciate that. This chapter, even though it does not suit to your standards, hopefully improved a little bit. I kinda find it difficult to be more elaborative on the scenes that I want to portray but I will try my best:)

You have quite many questions there huh but let's tackle it one by one:

1. Yuna is not listed on my castings here :P, I just hate his face

2. Yeah, Martin is here, it just came up to my mind that he was not popular among GSD fics, and let's see if I could find a loveteam for him

3. Yep! The three girls including Juri are present here. They are Cagalli's students.

4. Lastly, Kira and Cagalli are not siblings here. But to give you a spoiler… Cagalli has a sibling in this fic

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

None of the characters and plot in the Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to me. The rightful owner is Sunrise Bandai, however the idea of this fanfiction is solely owned by me.

* * *

><p><strong>:::Chapter 2: Your Waste of Time Boyfriend:::<strong>

After the tiresome practice, Cagalli went to the faculty lockers to fix some of her stuffs before leaving the school.

"Hiya Cagalli!" Lacus greeted, while she almost have a heart attack.

"Geez Lacus! You scared me! How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Hmn… just now, I saw you from the music room that you are heading here so I followed you. Kira already fixed your beloved lappy StrikeRouge[1]. He told me to meet him at Meer's Café[2], so are you available now to pick-up StrikeRouge?"

"Sure! Let me treat the both of you!"

"Great! Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Meer's Café is one of the famous coffee and pastry shop in Heliopolis[3] because of their excellent goods and services. They offer unique selection to their variety of breads, cakes and other pastries and not to mention their delicious flavors of coffee. Upon entrance, you will be assisted by their pretty maids and butlers [4]. The ambiance of the café is very cozy, perfect for buying some time to relax and of course, best place to bring your loved one's since they have a unique package for their customers who are couple.<p>

"Welcome to Meer's Café Hime-sama!" the butler greeted Cagalli and Lacus

The butler was about to usher them to a table when Lacus signaled that they have already a table.

"Hey Kira!" Cagalli called to get his attention.

"Gals, you already here!" he replied.

"Seems you are having a great time with that maid huh?" Lacus said with a tone of jealousy and motioned to give a peck to her boyfriend.

Kira's face turned like a ripened tomato. Even though they have been lovers for two years, he is still timid towards that kind of gestures in the public.

"So, let's make our order first before you two lovebirds start to make-out!" Cagalli suggested.

* * *

><p>They were choosing from the list on what to order when suddenly a tall black haired lady called Lacus.<p>

"Hi cousin!" Meer said to Lacus.

"Oh dear! Meer! When did you came back?" Lacus inquired.

"Just yesterday! And you were here with Kira and Cagalli" she replied.

"Ah yes. We are your loyal customers!" Lacus said.

"Thank you so much for patronizing our café! And because you guys are our regular customers, I would not charge you for today! Am I too loud? The others might hear us and would ask for free as well so keep it as a secret."

"This is so great! Thank you Meer! I saved a lot of bucks today!" Cagalli exclaimed with delight.

"No problem dear, because the next time, I'll charge you doubled!"

"Eh!"

"Just kidding! Since this one is my treat, let me be the one to choose for you! Seatback and relax there, be my guest. I will be back with your foods"

"Seems we've won on a jackpot today!" Kira said.

"Yeah!" Cagalli agreed.

* * *

><p>Meer is obviously the owner of the booming Meer's Café. She is the cousin of Lacus Clyne, though she has an enchanting voice just like Lacus, she did not follow her footstep to be in the music business and the likes but instead she chooses to study culinary arts. Like Lacus, she is Plants' citizen by birth and upon reaching the legal age, she refuses to take support from her wealthy parents and she flew to Heliopolis and strived hard to reach what she is now. She has just arrived from France where she competed with different countries in the field of pastry baking.<p>

"So here it guys! For you Cagalli, I know strawberry is you favorite, this one is for you! Strawberry inspired yogurt cream cake[5]."

"Wow! This is awesome to the point that it would be such a waste to eat it! The presentation is really really great! Yumm!" Cagalli's reaction became so animated, eyes twinkling for joy.

"Ne Cagalli, you're flattering me much!" Meer giggled at Cagalli's reaction.

"And now for you lovebirds, heartshaped choco mousse."

"Wow! Cousin, you are planning on giving us diabetes!" Lacus joked.

"Don't worry, there's no sugar added there!" she winked.

"How's that possible?" Kira asked.

"It's a secret! And for the drinks, take this bottomless red tea. I didn't serve you frappes or hot coffees since those cakes are best eaten with this beverage."

"Good thing there's a chef in the family! I thank you for choosing that career because if not, we will not be able to enjoy such luxury like this!" Lacus commented.

"Gah… this is my passion Lacus! Well enjoy your snacks guys! I have to go back to the kitchen to assists my cooks! Comeback anytime!"

"She such a great gal, isn't she?" Cagalli said while attacking her cake.

"Yes she is. I just hope she will be in good terms with Aunt Talia and Uncle Gilbert[6]

* * *

><p>"I lost a lot of calories while practicing, but now, it just got replenished!" Cagalli blurted.<p>

"Cagalli is conscious on her figure ne?" Lacus said

"Well, it's not what you think, but you know, it's nice to be fit. My student will not respect me as a P.E teacher if I don't know how to discipline myself on such simple things such as staying on the right fit." She simply said.

"Kira dear, you must hand in to Cagalli her StrikeRouge while we are still inside the café." Lacus reminded Kira.

"Oh here it is Cags. Its fixed and I tweaked some of the settings to increase its performance. Should you have any problems, just call me. And I will charge you 2000 bucks for that!"

"Okay! Thank you Kira!",she said while looking for her wallet.

Kira laughed out loud.

Cagalli raised her eyebrow and said "What's that for?"

"Nothing. I'm just joking you know! What are friends for! You don't have to pay me!" Kira said.

"No no no, you must accept this!" as she handed the money to Kira.

"Cagalli! I will be hurt if you force me to accept that."

"If you insist not to pay you, well, ok! Yes! Haha… I saved a lot today!" she laughed.

"Cagalli, allow us to give you a ride to your flat since it's on the way to mine."

"You guys are such a blessing! I can't thank you enough!"

Lacus and Kira just smiled at her.

After bidding their goodbyes to Meer, Lacus and Kira dropped her by to her apartment.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for tonight guys! I owe a lot to you! Kira thanks for the repair and drive safely ok? Goodnight!"<p>

After Cagalli have entered her flat, the couple stayed few moments to talk about her.

"I'm glad; at least she's her normal self." Lacus commented.

"And you did efforts to help her right?"

"Of course! She is our best friend and the precious rose of many people".

"Let's go home as well!" Kira suggested.

After the couple's little talk, they drove off to their respective destination.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Cagalli's room..<em>

"Wow! Kira did a great job here. StrikeRouge booted faster than before. Well, what can you expect at the computer genius of Heliopolis. Now let see what can we do for now."

She halted for moment thinking on what to do online tonight.

"Game? Ah! So boring! That's for elementary kids only."

"Online quiz show? Tch… I have enough of that. I know they can't beat me."

"How about reading Fanfiction… let see if my favorite author had updated already"

She hovered her mouse to the bookmark menu and navigated to the site but after few seconds, disappointment was covered to her face.

"After three days of being totally offline, none of my faves did update."

She sighed. Accidentally she have clicked to one of the advertisements in FFN and led him to a certain website.

"A chatting site?" she raised her brows.

* * *

><p>The site says:<p>

_Chat for free. Login without registering. Just input a nickname on the tab and choose from different channels all around the universe. This is the place where coordinators, naturals and even hybrids meet. _

"Well, let me have a try."

She typed StrikeRougeF as her nickname and chooses a certain channel.

The channel itself seems busy. Different people can be spotted interacting with each other. She doesn't have any plans on clicking on the names of the other users. Some people sent him private messages (PMs) but didn't bother to reply. The way she looks at those people nickname, it was kinda double meaning.

"Duh, they are just shitheads looking for a woman to get dirty on them! This is just another nonsense site!" she murmured and about to close the window when a unique user popped out.

"InfiniteJustice… such a unique name huh" she said.

_PM from __**InfiniteJustice**__: Hi_

She replied with the following and here's how the conversation went on:

_**StrikeRougeF**__: Hello! You have a nice nick out there!_

_**InfiniteJustice**__: Well thanks! You also had a unique name. So what are you up to?_

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ Nothing much. Just wasting some times on wandering in this site. What about you?_

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ I am always bored and this kind of routine is becoming an addiction to me. Have a BF already?_

With that message, Cagalli has lost her hope that this person on the other line might be a sensible to talk to.

"Duh, this person might be just like the most of here." She shook her head but still managed to type a reply.

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ I am single as of the moment. By the way, your ASL?_

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ Great! I'm single as well :D, I'm 21 y/o from Plants. And yours?_

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ So what if you're single too? Well I am 23 y/o and I am from Orb but currently staying at Heliopolis_

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ You are such a feisty one eh? You know, I can be your waste of time boyfriend if ever! Just tell me if you are interested. :D_

Her face showed a disgusting expression but then an idea popped into her mind.

"Well let me get along with what his playing into. There will be no loss after all. No need to be so sticking on what is my norm".

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ Duh, who wants to be with a weirdo like you._

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ You sure take your time to reply. Is it that hard honey to be your waste of time boyfriend? :( I'm hurt. Anyway… I admit I'm a weirdo one, and you can't do anything about it because it is the way I am… by the way I am Athrun, and you?_

"Am I going to tell him who am I? Although he is a cocky one, I smell some sensibility in him".

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ My name is Yula and nice meeting you._

_**InfiniteJustice:**__Yula, nice name. Can I see you?_

"This jerk!"

_**StrikeRougeF**__: No. I don't have webcam_

She lied about having no webcam.

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ Oh come on! What age are we? LOL. I know you are lying. Camera shy? :p_

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ So what if I am?_

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ A photo will do._

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ Ok, let's exchange. But you give me your photo first. :p_

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ Cannot be. I asked 1__st__ and isn't it LADY's FIRST? :p_

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ If you don't agree. Just get lost ok! :p_

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ Damn… I will not win in this game. Since you are that desperate to see me, here is the link: _http : /www,friendbook,com/Infinite,Justice [7__]__

"What is he thinking? Me? Desperate? He offered it willingly and no one forced him"

She clicked the link that he gave.

She was stunned what she saw on the profile photo. She even browsed for some albums which were posted publicly.

InfiniteJustice also known as Athrun and his profile suggest that his full name is Athrun Zala and is a total hottie. Midnight blue hair and tantalizing emerald eyes. She clicked on one album which was titled "OLD GOODIES" and found several photos of Athrun when he was 5-years old.

"He was so cute! But how can this look turn into a total head turner guy and a total jerk online?"

The InfiniteJustice tab blinked many times, which indicates she has not replied yet and new messages are received.

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ Hey lady! Don't feast on my handsomeness. Now tell me if you are now fantasizing my photos! :D Now, would you agree to be your waste of time boyfriend? It's your turn to show off!_

"Tch! How conceited!"

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ Let me think about it if you even qualify as a waste of time boyfriend. Here's the link:_http / :www,preciousrose,iwriter,com/profile/0418CE72__

_Note: view at your own risk_

Athrun chuckled at Cagalli's latest reply

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ What's that note for? LOL_

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ just to give you a warning. You might be expecting too much_

Five minutes have passed but Athrun has not replied yet.

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ I told yah to read the warning. Now are you still alive? :p_

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ Geez, you are so impatient sweetie! You already missed me? 3_

_I have just seen your photo and you are such an unfair being. There is only one photo on that link while you, you have seen too much! And you are so cute!_

Cagalli sweat-dropped on his comment. Her other admirers would say that she is gorgeous, pretty or even hot. But this guy just only said she is CUTE? Is she feeling dismayed?

"He has high standards huh? Well can't blame him. He is totally gorgeous but I won't tell him because that would just boost his cockiness".

_**StrikeRougeF:**__ Gotta go, I'm sleepy already!_

She was on the way on clicking the X button when a last seconds PM appeared.

_**InfiniteJustice:**__ Yula, can I have your messenger's ID so that we might talk again? _

_**StrikeRougeF:** PRCYA0518, that's my yahoo messenger. Till then!_

With that, she finally clicked the close button.

**oooO end of chapter 2 Oooo**

A/N:

Read and Review! ^_^

Yes. Athrun is younger than Cagalli here. Don't protest. It's a fic right? So expect the unexpected. *winks*

[1] StrikeRouge is the name of Cagall's Laptop

[2]As discussed in the chapter. A Café owned by Meer.

[3] Treat Heliopolis as an open country.

[4] If the Maid Latte have Maids to serve their Masters, in Meer's Café, Male customers are assisted by maids and female customers are assisted by the handsome butlers

[5] Just refer to this link to what the cake looks like: http : / a6,sphotos,ak,fbcdn,net/hphotos-ak-ash4/400484_315246728495931_207196522634286_1066350_1178992658_n,jpg

[6] LOL, I made them Meer's parents . by the way Meer's look is the original, not fake Lacus one.

[7] Just invented that link… I don't know if that URL exists already, I have not tested it yet. :p


	3. Chapter 3: The Real World We Live

**Disclaimer: **

None of the characters and plot in the Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to me. The rightful owner is Sunrise Bandai, however the idea of this fanfiction is solely owned by me.

**:::Chapter 3: The Real World We Live:::**

**One rainy day at the Attha estate**

"Any progress on finding her Kisaka?" , said a middle-aged man.

Kisaka, not wanting to disappoint his master, just looked down as a sign of negative result.

Ulen Attha sighed in frustration.

"Stubborn princess, just like her mother", he muttered. You can take your leave Kisaka.

The colonel bowed to his master before going out the library.

_**Flashback: 3 years ago…**_

"I beg you father, please break that engagement with the Azraels."

"I don't want to do that."

"Can't I even choose the one whom I like just for this aspect father? It is not you who is going to suffer for a loveless marriage. It is not you who is going to be tied up for the rest of my life. Please consider my feelings too father", Cagalli said while amber eyes blazing with anger.

"Cagalli, you must understand that when you are born from a noble family, your fate has been decided. So it's a responsibility to us to live our life with that fate. It is your responsibility as the Attha's first born child."

"Forgive me father for the language I will be using, but that mindset is just so freaking bull***t!"

SLAP!

"Watch your mouth lady!"

"I hate you father! Mom will not be happy with what you are doing!", the blonde storm out of his father's office.

Ulen Attha didn't know that was the last time that she will ever see her daughter.

_**End of Flashback**_

_"If she will not be back in time, the Attha will be ousted in its current political position"_, another sigh came out from Ulen.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Plants…<strong>

"Oi Athrun, what's with you? You were not troubled by the fact that you flunked in your project?", Dearka curiously asked.

"I'm not troubled at all Dearka. There's more to life other that being successful in that stupid project", the blue haired guy replied.

"I thought you want to prove something to your father?!" he asked again.

"There are many ways and opportunities to do that. I really don't care. Let's go clubbing tonight, haven't get laid these days! Hehe…"

"Whatever weirdo, I'll go with you!" the tanned blonde grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>At Sky Fall Pub…<strong>

"You two jerks! Why did you have to drag me along with you! If my mom will know about this, I don't know what to reason out. You both know how scary my mom is!"

"Poor Yzak! Afraid of his mother!", Dearka teased.

"Don't worry we won't tell Aunt Ezalia. We'll cover for you if that's what you fear." Said by the the grinning blunette

"Plus you might meet a cute girl that could spice up you tonight", Athrun winked.

"Ouch! What was that whack for?" , Athrun and Dearka asked in unison.

"I am not like the both you!"

"You must try it also Yzak! I'm now becoming suspicious of your gender orientation" the tan guy said.

"Do you see that brunette chick over there? Since we've arrived, her eyes are all set to you. Maybe she's waiting for you to make the 1st move! Come on Yzak! Show us that you don't have an identity crisis and score on the chick! What do you say Athrun? " Dearka continued to pester on Yzak.

"I agree with Dearka Yzak. You are the only virgin in the group!"

The blonde and blunette laughed on the gray haired guy.

_"Baka Zala, baka Elsman"_, mumbled by Yzak while making his way to the girl pointed out by Dearka earlier.

"Having a bad moment with your peers?", the girl asked.

"Yeah. They're my friends but they could be jerks at some times."

"I see! They seem enjoying the scene they're seeing right now. Do you want me to bring you to a more private place in which we could get to know with each other?" the girl said almost whispering to Yzak.

Yzak sweat dropped with the boldness of the girl.

"Uh… alright", he almost stammered.

Two sets of eyes did not miss what had just happened between their friend and the girl earlier.

"Whoah! What a lucky guy! Should I have known earlier, I should not have encouraged Yzak to make a move! Geez!", Dearka ranted.

"Don't be jealous Dearka. It's Yzak's 1st time so just be happy for him! Just look around and there might be as hot as the girl earlier."

"Oi…Athrun, look who have just arrived!"

"Darn!"

"What should you do?"

"Dearka, I think I'm gonna escape! Please pay for the drinks we had. Im gonna pay you later. If she will ask for me, just tell her I went home earlier. Ok! See yah!"

With that Athrun smoothly escaped without getting noticed.

_"Oh man! He was the one who initiated this clubbing but right now I'm the one left alone. Not only that, the bills are on to me!"_ Dearka sighed in frustration.

In his frustration a girl approached him.

"Hi Dearka! You are also here!" the girl greeted.

"Oh! Hi Flay! It's been a while."

"Do you mind if we join with you?" she asked.

"I don't mind at all Flay"

"Thanks! By the way is Athrun with you now?" she asked while looking around if he could see traces of Athrun.

_"Ehehe… as I've expected. The conversation would boil down to that Zala guy",_ Dearka thought.

"He went home earlier. I think he have drunk too much that he felt that his stomach was already hurting him."

_"What a bad liar",_ Flay thought. She did not see much emptied bottled.

"Oh I see", she pretended to be convinced. "By the way, Dearka, I forgot to introduce to you my friends. This is Meyrin and Luna."

"Hi gals! Dearka here! "

"Nice to meet you Dearka. Meyrin"

"Luna here."

At the end of the night out, Dearka did not had a chance to meet hot girls since he was with Flay and her friends. It turned out to be a bad clubbing for him.

As the girls have bid their goodbyes, he remembered Yzak.

_"It seems that Yzak was the only lucky guy tonight. But where did he go? Of course he can't bring the girl to their home. This means they went to somewhere else, probably at the chick's pad or something… Arghh! I am so jealous of him! These are your entire fault Zalaaaaaaa!"_ he almost screamed in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Athrun's pad,<strong>

"I think I've heard someone's voice!. Geez! I must be hallucinating!" he sighed.

"Damn Flay! She ruined my plans for the night." Another sigh came out from him.

"Let see who's online on my list!", he checked on his messenger through his tablet.

He saw several names online in his list but he seems to be disappointed. He wanted to see a certain name to be online. He received a couple of IM's the moment he got online but did not care to reply one of those. Another sigh came out.

"I totally hate this day! Not having any accomplishment at all!", he mumbled while he was about to log off but changed his mind.

He clicked one of his contact and started to type the following:

_**Offline Message for PRCYA0518**_

**InfiniteJustice:** Hey Yula, its me, Athrun! Just wondering how you doing? Please respond the moment you've read this! I want to get to know more about you. Don't dare to ignore this message or else I'll haunt you in your dreams! :P See yah!

**oooO end of chapter 3 Oooo**

**A/N:**

Words are not enough to thank the people who took time in reading and sending positive feedbacks to the fic.

Yeah I know! It's been a year! This time I won't promise anything to you guys! But the reviews did a magic in motivating me to write another chapter . Please continue to read and review!

Many thanks to all!


	4. Chapter 4: On Blushes and Rage

**Disclaimer: **

None of the characters and plot in the Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to me. The rightful owner is Sunrise Bandai, however the idea of this fanfiction is solely owned by me.

**:::Chapter 4: On Blushes and Rage : :::**

On the other side of the world, there lies a blonde girl who is currently typing a response for the blue haired guy.

**PRCYA0518:** If you try to haunt me in my dreams, I'll make sure to wring your neck and kick your "thing" .

Athrun did not expect her to reply. Her response made him chuckled.

**InfiniteJustice:** Oi Yula! You scared me to death. I thought you were offline and I was about to log-off. To whom are you hiding? Why set to invisible mode?

**PRCYA0518:** Why do I need to explain to you huh?

**InfiniteJustice**: LOL

**PRCYA0518:** What was that for?

**InfiniteJustice:** Coz you're funny. You're such a mean girl. You did not even answer any of my questions on my 1st IM.

**PRCYA0518:** Ohhhhh! So now I am obligated to answer you! LOL

**InfiniteJustice:** *sighs* -_-

A moment of silence between the two individuals reigns for a while. Cagalli noticed that the guy's status on the other line becomes idle.

She sighed. "_Why am I seemed to be disappointed?"_

Fifteen minutes has passed but Athrun had never messaged back.

"_Pffft. Who cares if he won't reply."_ She was about to logoff when she received IM.

**InfiniteJustice:** Hmnn.. I can sense you're getting mad :D

"_Payback time!"_Cagalli thought.

After few minutes of not receiving a reply from the girl.

**InfiniteJustice:** LOL, getting back at me huh? Should I say sorry? :D I've got a call so that's why I was not able to get back at you.

He sent several buzzes but she won't reply.

"_I guess she has gone offline for real. Anyway… there are some other times to piss her again"_ he said to himself smirking.

Meanwhile on the other line…

"_Serves him right!"_

* * *

><p><strong>At Plants International University …<strong>

Athrun and Dearka walks together to their first class of the day. They are kinda fooling to each other and exchanging words about their bad experience on their last night's failed clubbing. As they were approaching their designated room, they saw a silver haired guy with a grumpy façade and arms crossed in his chest. His eyes are kinda scary and about to swallow two known human beings.

"Hey Yzak! What's with that expression? And you're not in the position right now to have a sour mood!" the tanned guy said while he taps Yzak's shoulder.

"So how was your last night affair?", the blunette whispered.

"Night affair my ass!, you two planned it, don't you?"

Athrun and Dearka look at each other confused.

"What?!", Yzak irritatedly shouts.

"What exactly happened?!", the two inquired.

"That Siri bitch! She tranquilized me, tied me to bed and the next thing happened was my mom glaring at me almost naked!"

The two boys burst in laughter.

"Now we're even!", says Athrun.

"True! We thought you're the only lucky guy that night but it turns out you're the most miserable one", says the blond.

"So what so funny about it ha! My mom suspended my credit card and I'm starting to feel like a beggar".

The other two just received some whacking from the angry silver haired guy.

Just then they were having fun, the professor arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>On the other side of the world…<strong>

"We did it! Dear Kami, we did it Akatsuki", Juri shouted in joy.

"Hurray!", Mayura and Asagi cheered.

"Good job girls, and we needed celebration for this!", their blond instructor greeted happily.

"Where shall we celebrate sensei?", Asagi asked.

"Well… let me think…"

"How about we all together go to Meer's Café? I've heard they're one of the best but I was never been there", Juri suggested.

Most of the girls looks delighted with the idea.

"Ok then, Meer's café as requested. I also like there!" she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Plants..<strong>

"Hey Athrun what are you thinking so deeply?", Dearka nudged him.

"I know what is it… it's some random perverted thoughts, right buddy?", Yzak guessed.

"Geez! The two of you knows no other adjectives for me other than being perverted or playboy right?. Well, what I was thinking is, I am getting bored here at Plants. It's no fun at all. I don't feel any challenges here", he sighed.

"So what are you planning? You still have some tasks to prove to your manipulative father." Yzak asked.

"I needed to go somewhere where his influence does not take effect much. I cant do anything against him if I'm here at Plants."

"A place like Heliopolis. That's what you're aiming at.", Dearka managed to butt in to the conversation.

"Well yeah."

"So you're gonna leave us?" asked Yzak.

"Or you want to go there because you found some prospect chicks?!", Dearka teased.

He chuckled at Dearka's statement.

"That would be a bonus if that happens! And I like the idea of having a chick or two or even more! I'm also hoping I could meet some cute blondies there."

"So when are you planning to leave?" Yzak asked.

"After this semester. And Yzak, I know your mom and my dad are associates, please don't mention anything to Aunt Ezalia about my adventure."

"I'll try. You know how pesky my mom is."

"We all know that!"

"Um.. guys, I have to go ahead, well, ugh.. I had committed to go with Livvie", he grinned.

The two boys were used to it.

"Have a great time", Dearka said as he and Yzak waved to him.

"Ja."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in December city..<strong>

"Hey Livvie! Did you wait that long?",

"Nnnno, just got here.", the girl stammered and blushed.

Livvie is a shy girl from the fresh man division of their university. The next question you may ask, how did Livvie managed to asked Athrun out if she was a shy type?

"Liv, thanks for accepting my invitation." Athrun stated flashing his ultimate killer smile to the girl.

"It's a pleasure Zala-san."

"Athrun is fine. Drop the formalities, when I hear that , it makes me feel as old as my dad."

"Ok, Athrun-san", she coyly smiled.

"Let's order for our meal first, I did not have much for lunch."

The two individual engaged themselves to the usual conversation. But after a while, Athrun got bored to his date but he must endure it. He needed something from Livvie.

While Livvie was busy asking him some random and trivial questions just to keep the conversation up, Athrun logged in to his chat account using his smart phone.

"_She's online", a smiled formed in his lips . _He sent a buzz to the other line.

_**PRCYA0518:**__ WHAT!_

He chuckled at her response, he almost forgot that he was with someone else.

"Oppss.., my friend just buzzed something funny." He lied.

"Oh! I see. It's alright."

**InfiniteJustice:** Fiesty girl eh?! I like that! :D

**PRCYA0518:** phhhbbt! :P

**InfiniteJustice:** Hey feisty girl, don't show you tongue like that. I might think that you want to have a French kiss from me! :3 . By the way what made you online today?

**PRCYA0518:** I'm flirting with some random guys. :P

**InfiniteJustice:** And that random guy is ME? :D :D *smug*

**PRCYA0518:**You wish! bleeh

**InfiniteJustice:** How childish!

Athrun is now totally forgetting he was having a date with Livvie.

"Athrun-san, are you listening?", she managed to asked with her stammering voice.

Athrun sweat dropped_. "I totally forgot about her and what I needed with her."_

"_Phew! Athrun think! Think! Think!"_

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that Liv! Im turning off my mobile in order for me to focus on you."

She blushed with his statement.

"_Thank God, it worked! Zala charm worked",_ he thought with a smug in his face.

"Pardon me Liv, what were you saying a while ago?".

"Um… Thank you for asking me out Athrun~san"

"Not a problem Liv!"

"I've heard you knew how to pilot, I have a private plane, and I hope you could pilot for me to Aprilius. There's a beautiful valley there that I wanted to visit, can you do it for me Athrun~san?, she pleaded.

_That was too bold for me. Livvie thought._

Athrun smiled.

"I don't have license anymore, if I had, there's no doubt I would go with you." He sighed.

"It's not a problem, Athrun~san, I'll ask my dad to forge some for you"

He laughed.

"Forge.", he sadly mumbled.

"It seems that everybody in this country that I have been banned from aviation rights!"

"Sorry about that! But Athrun~san, dad could provide one for you."

"Sounds fun! I'll take that!"

The girl sighed in relief.

"That would be by the last Saturday of the month. Let's meet up here, would that be okay?"

"Aye, Aye Captain!" he even saluted Livvie.

And the girl blushed again.

After Livvie parted ways with him, he turned his phone on and check his IMs.

He had one offline message.

**PRCYA0518:** childish is the person who leaves his chatmate without bidding goodbye .

Athrun mentally slapped his mind.

"_Now she's in rage. I'll make up with her later."_

**oooO end of chapter 4 Oooo**

Phew! An update from me! _

I want to thank everyone for their reviews,visits and for following this story.

I hope you like this chapter!

Read and Review!

Thank you All! :D


	5. Chapter 5 : From Sky With Love

**Disclaimer: **

None of the characters and plot in the Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to me. The rightful owner is Sunrise Bandai, however the idea of this fanfiction is solely owned by me.

**:::Chapter 5: From Sky with Love :::**

Going on his flat after his date with motive with Livvie, he send IM to Cagalli.

**InfiniteJustice: **Hey!

Athrun did not expect her to reply.

**PRCYA0518:** HEY YOUR SELF! :P

He chuckles to her reply.

"_She's really angry and I'm enjoying this."_

**InfiniteJustice:** LOL

**PRCYA0518:** WHAT'S THAT LAUGH ALL ABOUT?

**InfiniteJustice:** Why are you in rage? That's a kind of rage that only occurs when the BF forgot to say proper goodbye to his girl.

**PRCYA0518:** :P :P :P phbbbbt!

**InfiniteJustice:** You're just so cute! LOL . I know what you're thinking!

**PRCYA0518:** WHAT? ARE YOU A FORTUNE TELLER NOW?

**Infinite Justice: **Nope! Why don't you just become my GF instead? That will put your rage in justification.

**PRCYA0518: NO WAY!**

**InfiniteJustice:** Why not? Admit it that you find me handsome and hot! :D

He grins to his last IM.

**PRCYA0518:** Get lost Zala!

**InfiniteJustice:** Don't make a closure yet babe, if you make me your BF, who knows, we will share the same name in the future. What do you think? I'd love to call you Mrs. Zala! *winks*

The girl on the other line feels that heat is surging up especially on her face. It's obviously she's blushing.

"_Why am I blushing, phew!"_

**InfiniteJustice:** Hey! *nudge*. What taking you so long now? Don't you want to consider my proposal?

**PRCYA0518:** *grins* . ok, I'll be your girl if you can come to Heliopolis until midnight! :p fair enough eh?

**InfiniteJustice:** That is not so possible! Come on!

**PRCYA0518:** If you can't make that condition, well, its not my fault. I'm looking for a guy who can make the impossible possible.

**InfiniteJustice:** *sighs* you're too much! That's torture. Any other consideration?

**PRCA0518:** I don't have one! I can change my mind if you'll fall from the sky directly in front of my feet! :p see yah if that happens! BYE :P

**InfiniteJustice:** Hey Yula! Don't leave just yet!

He sighed in defeat.

"_I must admit she's an interesting one but don't have interest in me!"_

The days have passed by so quickly. The semester has just ended. The group of boys are having a farewell party to their friend at their favorite pub, Sky Fall.

"Hey pal, how would you get there without being tracked by your father?", Dearka queried.

"Just stay back and watch Dearka! I will let you know once I'm there."

"I want to stay out of this. I'm sensing a trouble here." Yzak stated.

"If you will keep this out from your mom, then, no trouble at all!", Athrun said to Yzak.

"Dude, are you implying that my mom is the one causing the trouble?"

"Hmm… at times yes!", Athrun already flinched, expecting a hit from Yzak.

"That's so true!" the white haired young man agreed.

And the boys laugh all together.

"Not to sound so cheesy, but we will miss you buddy! You're the one bringing girls to our Sky Fall sessions. But today was an exemption, probably well never be able to table girls without you", Dearka told Athrun, faking a sad expression.

"It's the girls that you would miss Elsman, not Zala", Yzak butt in.

"I just hope, Yzak could get some girls without me. Will you be ok by that Joule?"

"Oh shut the fuck up Zala. Who said I cant get a girl without your help? Just fly away to the place you want to be, and just see for yourself for my achievement!"

"Whatever old man!"

"Let's have a toast for our friend Zala!"

"Dude that's my dad!"

And they laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hi Livvie! Good morning!"<p>

"Hello Athrun, I hope it was not a bother to make you come here on such an early time"

"Not at all. I'm glad I was able to maneuver again!"

"This is our latest jet model. The fastest so far that is capable of long distance travelling"

"That is so cool!"

"It's still under evaluation yet, but I want you to test fly on it."

"Sure! I'd love to and I'm quite excited!"

Livvie just blushed but she noticed something.

"Athrun, what with your luggage?"

He sweat dropped.

"Some of my stuffs, I was planning on going somewhere while we are still on sembreak. Would you mind if I bring this along with the test fly?"

"No, I don't mind. Do as you please Athrun."

"Thank you Livvie!"

"Now, let's get you on board"

"Yeah sure!"

Before Athrun went onboard the jet, he hold Livvie on shoulder, leaning his face toward Livvie and he brushed his lips to hers.

"This means a lot to me! Thanks Livvie for making it happen", he whispered to her.

The clueless girl was left stunned and she really did not comprehend what had happened. She is about to faint since her long time crush just kissed her. But she mis-interpret the last statement made by Athrun.

Athrun hopped into the jet and started to warm it up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, my prototype AEGIS is way better than this, anyway…this stuff would do for my PLANT escape!"<em>

He had programmed the jet for his navigation. A signal tells him that is OK to launch out.

"_Say your final goodbye Athrun coz your flying out of PLANT"._

The vehicle has started to take a lift. From the window, he saw Livvie waving her hand. He signaled a thumbs up sign and boost his speed away.

He set the flight to auto-pilot mode and enabled the stealth options. In that way, he would not be facing territorial trespassing when he reaches his destination. Based on his computation, it would take him 5 hours to reach Heliopolis.

He was not used to long range piloting so he was bored to death for the remaining hours of his flight.

"_I think, it would not hurt if I would doze off since I am on auto pilot mode, I will just wake up an hour prior to final landing."_

With that, he sailed away to dreamland.

* * *

><p>Four hours and half has almost passed away. Athrun was awakened by the emergency alarm ringing.<p>

There was an error flashing on his screen and he was advised to take the eject escape.

"_What on Hell is happening?! Something is not working right in the circuitry of this jet!_

The eject option is not functioning and the temperature of the craft is increasing and Athrun is now seeing smoke inside.

"_My… I don't want to be burnt alive here._

A note flashed on the jet's panel.

"An EXPLOSION will be erupting within 60 seconds."

"_Good thing I bring this suite, it came in handy."_

He put on a mask for oxygen utilization. He put something on his back along with the parachute kit. He looks for something hard and smashed it to the front the jet. This is where he would pass through in his escape.

* * *

><p>05 S<p>

* * *

><p>04 S<p>

* * *

><p>03 S<p>

* * *

><p>02 S<p>

* * *

><p>Still he has not gone out of the jet.<p>

01 S

* * *

><p>00<p>

* * *

><p>A loud explosion was heard. The jet turns out into pieces and burn out to ashes before it landed to the sea.<p>

With the aid of the device he attached in his back, he was given a 5 minute boost to fly away without the parachute being enabled. Athrun managed to escape but he receives some bruises and wounds in his body, but he was still thankful he is alive.

"_I'm not totally safe yet. Haven't touch to the ground yet."_ He is almost losing consciousness.

He enabled the parachute once he notices it's ok to use it.

* * *

><p>It is still 6:00 am at Heliopolis.<p>

Cagalli was at the university oval for her sembreak jogging when she noticed something is falling and is moving towards the ground. She followed the trail of that object.

* * *

><p>You've fallen right out of the sky<br>I could swear you're a natural high  
>Volcanoes erupting inside...<br>When I see the sparkle in your eyes  
>But you don't even realize...<br>Cause you've been hurt so many times  
>They play with your heart, told you lies<p>

They were wrong all along, you were right

* * *

><p>It's an unconscious human! Cagalli saw right before in her eyes, a man in parachute landing in front of her. She could not see the man's face because the parachute had covered the half conscious man.<p>

After removing the parachute in his body, her face turned into a shocked expression.

* * *

><p>But if you could see my love trough a bird's eye<br>Will you would know how beautiful it is to

Fly!Baby!Fly!We got to fly to stay alive  
>These worlds, these worlds<br>No magic till we try

* * *

><p>Blue hair, handsome face with some bruises, and the guy is so familiar. What made her more shocked is when the guy opened his eyes, and emerald irises shines upon the amber ones.<p>

"_Infinite Justice",_ she mumbled.

The other person heard him clearly despite of his condition

"_**That's right Yula, and YOU are my GIRL now!"**_

* * *

><p>Fly!Baby!Fly!We got to fly to stay alive<br>These worlds, these worlds  
>No magic till we try<p>

Take a leap,leap of fate  
>Reach for the stars in the night<br>Break the curse of this earth  
>There's miracles up in the sky<br>Where love birds fly

Like angels from heaven on earth  
>With no love they will never die<br>With dust of the pain and the dirt  
>And discover a diamond inside<p>

**I'm not saying I'm the perfect man  
>But I swear I will give it a try<br>I'm no pilot, I got no wings  
>But I know we will survive<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>oooO end of chapter 5 Oooo<strong>

XD so that's the chapter 5 from me…

I've inserted the song "FLY to Stay Alive" by MaNga (I don't intend to own the rights of the song) because I believe it suits the chapter. I also have an AMV for that song featuring Athrun and Cagalli, please do a visit on my YT channel. Just search for athruncagallifan , and you will be directed to my amv channel. Don't forget to like and comment (teehee :D)

I want to thank everyone for their reviews,visits and for following this story.

Please let me know your thoughts about how's the story going on so far.

I hope you like this chapter!

Read and Review!

Thank you All! :D


	6. Chapter 6 : Instant Couple?

**Disclaimer: **

None of the characters and plot in the Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to me. The rightful owner is Sunrise Bandai, however the idea of this fanfiction is solely owned by me.

Previously on LOL:

"_Infinite Justice", she mumbled._

_The other person heard him clearly despite of his condition_

"_That's right Yula, and YOU are my GIRL now!"_

* * *

><p><strong>:::Chapter 6: Instant Couple? :::<strong>

Cagalli stood frozen for few minutes. She could not believe that the man she was chatting with is in front of her.

It's only now that she had realized what Athrun has meant by what he said earlier.

_"His girl?!_ ", like a mantra, she repeatedly muttered to herself and then she recalled the last words she had conversed with the man in front of her.

_"I can change my mind if you'll fall from the sky directly in front of my feet"._

And he just did!

She was interrupted by the injured lad while she was battling with her inner self.

"Hey! Care to help me?! ", Athrun demanded.

"Don't boss on me like that! Remember you are at my mercy. Hang on there for a while, I will seek …"

"I beg you! Don't let anyone else know about this incident!", he humbly requested.

"But I will just call my friend; I can't manage to bring you to the nearest hospital!"

"No hospital, no friend. These are just small bruises. I will help myself as well."

"Geez, so hopeless!"

Cagalli assisted the man to stand up. The other one winced in pain during the process. She called a taxi and brought him to her apartment.

"I don't know if you're high and mighty prince in your place, don't complain and bear with my humble abode."

Athrun is now resting in a medium spaced room. Unexpectedly, it's not your typical girly room. It was simple and organized. The walls are painted with cream white accented with light green. He also noticed that her stuffs are mostly, green, yellow, gold and blue. He was interrupted in evaluating his environment when the blond girl who "saved" him entered the room.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for invading your space." He said.

"You can pay me later. As for now, here are some pieces of clothes, help yourself and change into those, I'll be back when you're done"

Few minutes later…

"Why are you still wearing that devastated suite of yours?"

"I can't do it alone. You need to help me undress".

She gritted her teeth in annoyance. She swears, she saw a glint of malice in his eyes.

"I swear, I'll charge you a very high fee for this mister!"

She is now unzipping the upper portion of his clothing. Gently raising his hand to remove his arms from the sleeves.

"Ouch!", he squeaked in pain.

"Sorry!" she said and a pinkish tint is now seen on her cheeks.

And the boy smirked.

"Don't feast on my body yet miss." He said non-chalantly.

"Feast your face!" She whacked the clothes to him lightly.

"Go and rot in hell! You maniac!"

"So unlady like of you!"

"I don't care! Here! Treat yourself alone!" She throws the antiseptic towards him and she slam the door.

"Oh God! No! She's more brutal in person than in the virtual world. I think this is my Karma." And he let out a deep sigh.

There's nothing he can do but to strive hard to clean his wound. He was able to change into shorts and a T-shirt. Doing those things in his current condition is way too tough for him. He could not control the tiredness and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was already 9' o clock in the morning when Cagalli checked on him. She brought some food for him to eat and a pain killer.<p>

"Hey!" She called but there was no response.

She lightly poked him but still gaining no response. Then suddenly, she noticed that he was chilling. She checked on the room's temperature, but it's only 17 degrees Celsius. She also saw beads of sweat on his forehead. When she put her palm on his forehead, she was almost burnt and gestured a face palm.

"Now what to do!?", she panicked and paced back and forth.

She gets some fever reliever medicine, ice bag, basin with water and a towel. She also set the room temperature to 21 degrees Celsius for him to avoid further chilling. She noticed the guy stirred a bit.

"Hey!", she called him. _"What was his name? I forgot."_

"You need to take this" , she was talking about the medicine.

She aided him to drink the tablet. She was also obliged to wipe his heated body and lastly she put the ice bag into his head. She let out a deep sigh.

_"What am I going to do with you?"_

She pulled a chair and sat beside the sick man sleeping in her bed. While she was on deep thoughts on what's going to happen next when her sight grazed on his bruised handsome face.

_"He is really handsome than I thought"_, a blush tinted her face.

_"Geez! Cagalli, what are you thinking! He is some stranger that has just fallen from the sky. You must think on how you gonna live after this!"_, she battled with her inner self.

After few minutes, she also falls asleep.

* * *

><p>It's almost lunch time when Athrun gained back his consciousness. His stirring in the bed woke up the sleeping blond.<p>

"How are you feeling?", she asked him sincerely.

"I'm feeling better. It's all thanks to you."

"Excuse me for a while; I'm going to reheat the food I've bought for you", she excused herself.

The guy just nodded.

_"Well, what was my intention on going here in Heliopolis?"_

Sigh.

He just shook his head and the blond interrupted.

"What's bothering you that you're shaking your head like that? Here, eat this. Help yourself, I'm not going to feed you".

He chuckles with her statement.

"What's funny?!", she asked irritably.

"YOU."

"Phhhbtt! Is that what you're going to pay to my kindness?"

"What kindness are you talking about?", he smirked.

"_He's back to his normal state", she thought._

"What brought you here from Plants?" she queried.

"YOU", he said nonchalantly.

The blond turned red instantly.

"Why?"

"You have so many questions that the answers are so trivial. Don't you remember? You've told me, I'll be your man if I will fall from the sky and land in your feet?"

She pouted and rolled her eyes, in which the boy in front of her find it cute.

"Tchhh… I said I can change my mind…"

"So has your mind changed and accept me as your man?", he interrupted.

"_Damn, Athrun Zala, this is not so you! Why am I being desperate with this girl?", he thought. _

He gained no response from the blond who was intently looking at him.

"Look! I am telling you, making ourselves a couple at this point in time will be the most convenient thing to do. To be honest, I don't have someone I know here in Heliopolis so I don't have intentions to leave your place too soon. I need you to cooperate with me."

His statement left her dumbfounded for a moment. Seconds later, she found her blood boiling to the man in front of her.

"Who are you to boss with me like that, at my very own place?" she angrily shouted at him, storming out in the room and slamming the door so hard.

"_What have you done Athrun? You should have not treated her like that. Take note that she is no ordinary girl who will easily falls for the Zala charm.", he scolded himself_.

* * *

><p>It will be dusk soon and he had not seen Cagalli since the confrontation that happened between them.<p>

Not so later, the door opened.

He does not know his felt like he had fainted as soon as he saw her. The way she looks now, it's like she is carrying a very big question mark in her head. For several seconds, they were silent and no one would dare to speak first not until the blunette's stomach groans in hunger.

She laughed so hard to the point that tears are coming out in her eyes.

He just blushed, he was terribly hungry.

"Oh! This guy knows how to feel shy!" she teased and continue laughing.

She almost forgets that she should hand him his dinner.

"Umm… err… here!"

"Thanks", is all he can say at that moment.

"Do you still have fever?", she asked.

"No. It's gone."

"Good to know." She said.

Silence came after that exchange of words. Both parties felt awkward.

"Sorry about…" the two chorused.

"Oh, you first…" Cagalli said.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I have no right to talk to you like that. I was being insensitive. I should have known my place." He said sincerely.

"Don't mind about that. I have already dissipated the anger I felt that time. Sorry for yelling you. I was shocked. I'm used to live on my own and I hate when somebody decides for what I have to do." She explained.

"And also, I am allowing you to stay here until you fully recover and able to live on your own. I am not that wicked to let you sleep in some random streets." She added.

His eyes widened in disbelief in what she's saying.

"Living with a guy like you would earn me dirty looks and prejudices. Probably might affect my work, so please be discrete about it, and when deemed necessary, let's pretend to be…"

Seems there's a lump in her throat that she could not utter the words she means to say.

"Pretend to be a ..?" , he asked, with a glint of curiosity, being a genius like him, of course, he knows what she mean.

**"I don't want my work and "dignity" to be at stake, so let's pretend to be a couple!"**

She finally able to say it.

**oooO end of chapter 6 Oooo**

So that's it! Chapter 6 it is! _

Let me know your thoughts! :D

Read and Review!

Thank you All! :D


End file.
